


Molly's Family

by afteriwake



Series: Sherlolly Spring Fling - April/May 2018 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bus, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Happy Children, Happy Molly, Past Molly Hooper/Tom - Freeform, Sherlock Holding a Child, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Smiles, Sherlock is an Adoptive Father, Toddlers, Undercover Sherlock, children crying, engagement ring - Freeform, ruined surprises, worried Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly and her son encounter Sherlock on the bus in disguise, and Molly is left with a surprise of her own when he leaves.





	Molly's Family

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written as a cheer up fic for **i-blame-this-on-sherlock** , who wanted Parentlock fic. I answered a prompt I had (" _im on the bus and my 2-year-old won't stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did_ ") so for it to work the child is Tom's and that explains what Molly was upset about in "The Final Problem" when Sherlock made the call.

“Joseph, it’s alright. We’ll be home soon.”

Oh, how Molly wished that were _actually_ true. Her car had a bust catalytic converter, and it was going to take some time for the mechanic to get the part so she and her son were on the bus until further notice, and she was just as miserable as her toddler. It would have to be during the worst rainy patch London had seen in a while.

But Rosie wanted to see her “cousin” and while John was busy she couldn’t say no to her goddaughter’s request, even though she and Joseph lived almost on the opposite side of the city. So they had gone to visit and then endured a wait at the bus stop and now they were finally headed back home. She’d hoped her son would sleep, but he was fussy and that was just what she didn’t need.

To the surprise of many, he wasn’t Sherlock’s. Oh, they were an item, and he was almost as good a father as she had imagined Joseph’s birth father would have been if they had actually gotten married like they had planned. But one drunken evening on the eve of Tom’s wedding to someone else had left her preggers and alone, as he refused to believe Joseph was his. So he could just bugger off. Sherlock was a marvelous substitute.

Though… he had been a little distant lately, and that surprised her. She thought they might be close to living together and now? Now, she wasn’t sure.

Soon Joseph was giggling and Molly turned to look at what he was looking at. Three rows behind them was Sherlock, smiling at the little boy even though he was in disguise. This must have something to do with the newest case he had, she thought to herself, but she had to make sure Joseph didn’t blow Sherlock’s cover. Still, the fact Sherlock seemed happy to see them eased her mind and heart a bit. That was a good sign.

“Dada,” he said, leaning over the back of the seat into a stranger’s personal space, reaching for Sherlock.

Molly froze. He’d never referred to Sherlock as his father before, though Sherlock had certainly been there long enough to be considered it. She had just found out she was pregnant the day he had called her, begging her to say she loved him. If she had known the circumstances behind the call she may have gone to Sherrinford to mount a single-handed rescue, but she had been so depressed after the call she’d simply cried herself to sleep. Waking up to see Sherlock asleep in her bedroom’s little yellow chair had soothed her somewhat, and soon both their stories came tumbling out when she woke him up, interspersed with their first kiss, and their second and third. Then they’d gone back to sleep together and his hand had rested protectively on her abdomen, a place it stayed every time they slept next to each other during her pregnancy.

Joseph was his in all the ways that mattered to her. And to Joseph too, apparently. But this was not the occasion to acknowledge it. But as she watched, Sherlock nodded and winked at him, and Joseph giggled some more. Then, she watched Sherlock get up and walk towards them, with Joseph turning in her arms to reach up for him. He picked Joseph up out of her grasp and set him on his lap once he settled next to Molly. “You have a charming son,” he said.

“I do,” she said with a smile.

“His father must be proud.”

“You look proud,” she said quietly.

“I am,” Sherlock replied with a soft affection in his voice. “Tonight, may I see you both? I’ve missed you.”

“Of course,” she said, very quickly patting his thigh.

“And tonight, may I stay?”

“Always,” she replied. 

“I do love you, Molly, never forget that,” he said.

“I won’t.” 

The bus stopped and Sherlock gave Joseph a quick hug and then handed him back to Molly. She took her son as Sherlock got off the bus, flicking the hood of his hooded jumper over his head. Joseph was calmer now, and Molly set him in Sherlock’s spot, only to find he had left something next to her. Her eyes widened and she saw it was a small box, the size of a ring. She doubted he had _meant_ for it to fall into her possession, so she picked it up and slipped it into her handbag. He could give it to her properly tonight, and she knew her answer would be the same as Joseph's: Yes, yes, a million times yes.

They were a family, after all.


End file.
